gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gymnastics IP
The Gymnastics IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Western Pennsylvania Council. = Skill Builders = :::::: 2. *Use a phone or a camera to show the 3 main gymnastics tricks, the cartwheel, handstand,and a round-off. Demonstrate at least three basic skills in each of the following areas: floor exercise, vault, balance beam, and uneven bars. Perform a series of skills or a short routine in at least 2 minutes for a short routine to a music selection of your choice. ::: 4. With the help of a coach or physical education teacher, develop a conditioning program to help you become a better gymnast. Learn what exercises and activities develop muscles and build strength, flexibility, and endurance. = Technology = ### Write a news article or videotape a news story about a gymnastic competition or event. Interview gymnasts and / or coaches for different perspectives on the pre or post- competition story. ::: 2. Find out about the proper attire and latest designs for gymnasts. Consider which body wear, footwear, and hairstyles are best for safety and comfort. ::: 3. Arrange for a behind–the–scenes day with a gymnastic coach and gym manager. Find out how they prepare their students for competition and how the event is coordinated and run. ::: 4. Find out about injuries common to gymnastics. List safety tips to help avoid these injuries. Demonstrate first aid techniques for three different types of possible injuries. = Service Projects = ### Compile a list of web sites where younger girls can read about the sport of gymnastics. Also include a list of gyms in your area, with contact information for those interested in lessons. Distribute this information to local troops or council headquarters. ::: 2. Find out about rhythmic gymnastics and how it differs from the traditional sport. Working with an expert in the field, create a rhythmic cymetrics program, which incorporates movements adapted for people with disabilities. ::: 3. Create a scrapbook about women in gymnastics using newspaper and magazine articles. Focus on the career of one famous or world-class competitor, or choose one of the national teams involved in international competition. Display your scrapbook at a council event. ::: 4. With help from staff at your local gym, create an open house for Daisy and Brownie Girl Scouts. Have gymnastic students demonstrate the various events of their sport. Involve the girls in a short training session to get them interested in taking gymnastic lessons. = Career Exploration = ### Talk to a staff member or gym owner / manager about opportunities for women in gymnastics other than an athlete. ::: 2. Are you serious about gymnastics? What opportunities are available for gymnasts on the college level? Find out about scholarship opportunities. ::: 3. Read or find out about three famous Olympic gymnasts, past or present. Learn about their background and country’s training program. What special = challenges did they have to overcome on their road to success? Explore the International Gymnastics Hall of Fame at http://www.ighof.com for selection criteria and honored inductees. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Patch Programs | Girl Scouts of Western Pennsylvania Gymnastics IP